I won't go back
by Cathrine Rose
Summary: Eleven years after the war of the ring Bergil is on his first mission with the Rangers of Ithilien. They find a slave girl. My first fic.Minor edits and a new chappie Plz RR
1. Chapter 1 Sara

"**I won't go back"**

**Disclaimer I don't own LOTR etc. Belongs to Tolkien/ New line**

**Sara and any other originals are mine.**

**Chapter 1 Sara**

She looked out the "window" gazing at the moon. Thin as a nail paring it rose high above the forest that stretched out before the mountain in which she had been imprisoned for who knows how long. She couldn't see the forest through the tiny crack she called a window but she knew it was there. The fifth time she had tried to escape she had made it into the forest. For one whole day she had hidden in the trees and they hadn't found her. But in the end they had and she had been whipped until she had passed out. The only reason they hadn't killed her was they wouldn't have had anyone to serve them then. She was their slave.

She hadn't always been this way she knew. When she lay on the pile of straw she slept on sometimes there would come unbidden memories of happier times. Memories of no work, of love, of family. But they were only fragments and as soon as she tried to remember what had happened the memory would go. In the end she had decided not to chase them but just to let them come as they pleased and to enjoy them while they lasted. That was how she had remembered her name. Last night she had been dreaming and in her head she had heard someone calling her. "Sara, Sara," they had called. Maybe it wasn't _her _name but it was a name and she had decided to make it her name. That was it she had decided no one with a proper name could be a slave.

She couldn't remember how long it had been since the day she had woken in the forest glade surrounded by the black, bloody monsters she had been imprisoned by they had forced her to be their slave at first she had been slow and had earned many hard knocks and been whipped but soon her body had learned to hurry up and to work harder than it ever had before. Seven times she had managed to escape but she had always been recaptured. Three times she had heard a fight outside her cell and had prayed that she was going to be freed but all that had happened was that another clan had attacked her masters. Twice she had been captured by the attackers and had changed masters but they were the same as the others. Great hulking brutes with black skin and covered in blood that worked her from dawn to dark for the bare minimum of food. Well no more she would escape and she would succeed.

She would have to steal the keys to her cell, then during the night sneak out and then when they found her cell empty and they ran out into the forest to find her, sneak out and run. Thinking about it, it was ridicules. How could it succeed? How could she make it? How would she get the keys? Wouldn't they find her as soon as ever? How could the fact she had a name protect her? She didn't know she just knew that she had to get out. People with names weren't slaves. They were free, they did things because they wanted to, they could stop, give up, they could breathe the free air, they could, they did… They just were free. A strand of hair fell into her eyes and without thinking she pinned it back up. As she did she felt the pins in her hair. Suddenly she realised something.

Pulling her pins out she looked at them. Could she? Would it be possible? But if she could… slowly she stuck one of them into the keyhole. After twisting and turning it a little she heard the lock click as it opened. She pinned her hair back up. As she did so she looked at her hair. It was so dirty and matted that no one could have known what its original colour was. She herself didn't even remember. She had never seen her own face. She didn't even know what colour her eyes were. It saddened her as well as making her more determined. She didn't know whether she was pretty or not, she didn't even care. She just knew that not knowing her own eye and hair colour was not good.

She heard a scuffle outside her door. It was another attack. What should she do? She smiled. This was the best thing to ever happen to her. In all the confusion she would be even less noticeable. She opened the door and looked out. There was no one around.

As she walked along the corridors she tried to remember how to get to the entrance. She was grateful she had walked this corridor so often she could walk it blindfolded. She came to the main hall where a huge table stood where the monsters had sat down to eat. The dishes on the table still had half eaten food on them and all along the floor there was apples and bread and cups dropped as their owners had run to meet the attack. She realised that whoever was attacking had surprised them. That was odd; among themselves the attacks were very overt and pre-empted. Maybe there were other creatures in this world. What made her say that? Of course there were how else could she have come to be here?

Then from the main hall she followed the trail of food until she found the main passage. It was dark but, maybe it was her imagination, she could see at the end of the passage the dark was less dark. She stayed close to the wall and followed it. As she looked straight ahead she saw the moon in front of her. There it was! The entrance! If who ever had killed her masters didn't catch her here she was free! Carefully she looked out the "door". There were various figures standing around and checking the wounded but none of them looked like the monsters. Blessing the thin moon she slipped out. None of the figures seemed keen on getting to close to the mouth of the cave. Breaking into a run she made a dash for the nearest bush. Just as she got there and hid an arrow came flying after her.

"Stupid" she mentally berated herself. They had just fought a battle and still hadn't searched the cave. Of course they would have posted a sentry, unless they _wanted_ to die which, judging by their fighting skills, she didn't think they weren't particularly keen on at this moment in time. She heard one of them talking to another. She didn't understand what they were saying. It wasn't cruel and evil sounding like the monster language she had heard daily without understanding, but she still didn't understand it. As silently as she could she ran as fast as she could deep into the forest. She didn't know who these were but she had no intention of finding out.

She ran and ran until she found a deep thicket. Hiding in there she soon fell asleep. As she slept she dreamed a strange dream. A little girl playing with a ball, a woman with short dark hair watching her, the same girl, older, crying the woman lying in a brown box with soft sheets, then the same girl with lots of other children all in one room sleeping, and finally the girl falling into a deep pit, falling and falling but never hitting the bottom.

She woke up gently. There was something strange in the air. Then she realised for the first time she could remember she was not woken up by the harsh shouts of her guards. As she crawled out of the thicket she suddenly felt hungry. It was already mid-day and she realised that she had never slept for so long. Looking around she saw some birds eating the berries on a bush. Sure than it was safe she went over and ate some. Hearing water made her realise how thirsty she was. Following the sound she found a small brook. Knelling down she drank her fill. She wondered around the forest for a few hours feeling the sun on her skin for the first time since she didn't know how long. Then she lay down in the sun enjoying the sensation of true freedom. With no work to do and safe in the knowledge that she was free she soon fell fast asleep.

When she woke the sun was going down and there was a chill in the air. Realising how painfully inadequate her clothes were she found a pile of dry, dead leaves and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Sara

**Chapter 2 Sara **

**Disclaimer :own nothing except originals just a bit of fluff**

The next day was not as pleasant as the first had been. The sky was cloudy and the wind was chill. Not knowing what to do Sara wondered around absentmindedly eating the berries off of such bushes as looked good to eat. By mid afternoon how ever it quickly grew rainy and in her rags Sara began to realise that maybe freedom wasn't all her dreams had made it out to be.

Having said that she would have preferred to die out there alone cold and free then to die alone, cold and a slave to those monsters. Finding the thicket she had slept in the first night was relatively dry she crawled in and sat down. Looking out the hole in the branches she had crawled in through she saw that the rain was stopping. As she watched the sun began to shine through the rain and as she watched a rainbow appeared in the sky. Stepping out she gazed at the colours. They were so beautiful. She looked at it mystified by the beauty of the free world.

But slowly the rain stopped and the rainbow disappeared. As she came back to the real world she heard a shrill whistle. It sounded just like a bird but what birds where there left here in the cold? It was really someone pretending to be a bird to give a signal. Not knowing what to do she ran as fast as she could away from the direction the whistle had come from. As she ran she realised it was hopeless to dream of freedom. She was cursed. She would never be free. Oh well she had had a taste of real true freedom from work and from fear for her life. And if she died running form who ever was chasing her at least she would be free forever.

She ran through the forest she could hear footsteps chasing her. They were following her. Of course they were. Did she think that when they had seen her run off that they would just give up and let her escape? Oh well she would lead them a merry dance before they caught her who ever they were. Just in front of her she saw a tree with a low hanging branch. An obvious hiding place maybe but she could jump into another tree and hide from them a little longer.

As she climbed she looked down at her pursuers. They were all dressed in green and brown with bows and quivers on their backs and swords in their hands. One or two of them had the hoods of their cloaks down and their dark hair was visible in the light. As she watched Sara saw that they kept looking up into the tree as if they were talking about her.

Of course they were they were. It's not as if they would chase her through the forest just to stop as soon as they found an obstacle. As she watched she saw that all of them were staring at one of them who was shaking his head and waving his hands around as if to say no. They had probably decided that he would be the one to go up after her. Well she wasn't going to stick around to let him catch her. She looked around and realised that she was trapped. She realised that the tree she was in was on its own in the middle of a small clearing. Idiot that she was she had nowhere to go but down. Carefully she inched her way along the branch. She realised that when she jumped there would be three possible consequences.

One she could survive safe and sound and run for it. She would be caught quickly though and then what would happen? She preferred not to think about it.

Two she could survive but break an arm or a leg and be of no use to them as a slave. They would probably kill her but at least she would be free.

Three she could fall and break her neck. She would die but she would be free.

And so she jumped. As she fell she felt the wind whistle past her ears and she prepared to run if she had to. She didn't. As she landed she heard something snap and a great pain flooded through her body starting in her leg. She saw her pursuers run over to her and as she braced herself for the stroke of a sword that would end her life the pain grew too bad and she fell into a peaceful oblivion of darkness. Oh well she thought maybe its better this way at least I won't have been a coward when I die.


	3. Chapter 3 Bergil

**Chapter 3 Bergil **

**Disclaimer: don't own rangers Faramir Mablung Damrod Bergil etc. no money being made.**

At last they had found it. It was the greatest of the orc strongholds left in the Mountains of Shadow. Even though it was the greatest of those left, ten years ago it would have been accounted to be a lesser hole, a cave, a look out post. How things had changed!

He could only vaguely remember them but his father and uncle had often told him tales of battles, of how all the people of Gondor lived in fear of the shadow of Mordor and of how Ithilien was a no-mans land of battle and fights. He knew that few people missed the days of fear and battle but he couldn't help wish that he could have lived then and struck a blow for Gondor' s freedom. His father knew this and he had used his position as Captain of the White Company the Guard of Faramir Prince of Ithilien to appoint him to the Rangers of Ithilien, an elite band of men whose task it was to flush out the last remains of the orcs of Mordor from the mountains, on his twenty first birthday.

This was only his first mission and what a way to start! He was the most junior man on this mission but his commander was the great hero Mablung, who had been a Ranger before the War of the Ring and who had lead the Rangers during the famous March on Mordor while the lord Faramir was ill in Minas Tirith. His father had been on the march and had fought well but more importantly during the siege he had defied orders to save Faramir from being burnt to death when his father Denethor had gone mad. The glory of this and the small part he had played during the siege in fetching athelas for king Elessar to save Faramir, who had commanded the rangers before and during the war and was loved by all the men, made the men less unwilling to have him with them then otherwise but he knew he would still have to prove himself to them before they would accept him as a true Ranger.

It had all gone to plan. They had surprised the orcs and had slaughtered all of them. Many had come running out of the cave when they had shot the guards with food still in their mouths. When they had seen the Rangers they had been so surprised many without weapons had killed those who had to get them.

It was still dark when they were finished and after they had lit a fire and tended to those who had been wounded, none fatally, thank the Valar the orcs had been too panicked to aim properly, Bergil had drawn the short straw to have the first watch. As he turned round from the fire he saw in the pale light a gleam of reflected light as if on someone's head. He would have thought it was his imagination but just afterwards he heard a rustle in the bushes. Quickly he sent an arrow after it but, in the dim light and without a clear idea of what he was aiming at, he missed. Hearing the bowstring singing and the arrow whistling Mablung awoke.

"Why did you fire?" he asked.

"I thought I saw something in the bushes."

"It was just your imagination."

"That's what I would have thought but I heard the bushes rustling."

"It was the wind. However if you did see something hostile towards us and your arrow did not scare it away, then you will just have to keep a good look out and stop all of us being murdered as we sleep. I have the next watch and I will tell Mardil to be careful when he takes over from me." Bergil stayed on the watch until he was relived but neither he nor either of the others saw anything more that night.

The next morning they burnt the corpses of the orcs and then searched through their foul den for any prisoners that might still be left alive. They found no one but just before they left Mardil found something strange in one of the cells. It was near the front of the cave with a tiny crack in the wall like a window there was straw in one corner and beside it there was a metal plate and a cup.

"There has been a human here. How recently I cannot tell. I think that you may have been right when you thought you saw something last night Bergil." Said Mablung when they showed it to him.

"But if I saw them last night, wouldn't that mean that they saw us? Why would a human run away from us?"

" Eru only knows. If they had been imprisoned for any length of time they may have forgotten any treatment but that of orcs and they would fear we would treat them like that. Or maybe they did not see us. It was dark you must remember and you only just saw them and if they thought your arrow was an attack they would have run away. Then again they might have given up hope and died weeks ago. Or they might have escaped. Who knows?"

After collapsing some of the more inner chambers and boarding up the entrance the Rangers set out again. The exploration and destruction of the cave had taken the best part of the day and as it was Bergil's first mission they had to obey the tradition of spending at least one night at Henneth Annun the famous hideout hidden deep in Ithilien. Although it lay a day's journey out of their way the tradition was that a Ranger who did not spend one day at Henneth Annun on his first mission would be cursed and all who travelled with him too. The day was bright and clear and they made quick work of the journey. Soon they arrived at the legendary hideout where Lord Faramir had lead the two Hobbit Ringbearers, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee ten years ago.

As they walked Mablung seemed lost in thought. When they reached the hideout he murmured to himself as if in a dream

"The 7th it was but … Bergil come over here. I may have got it wrong so I want you to work it out for me. When did the Ringbearers come to Henneth Annun?"

"The seventh of March" said Bergil wondering why his commander was testing him in something his two-year-old niece knew.

"Right lad and how many days were taken off of the calendar when the Fourth Age began?"

"Five" he replied now wondering if Mablung was losing his mind.

"So if we were to celebrate the anniversary of their coming when would it be?"

"The second, I suppose, why?"

"What day is it today lad?"

"The second of March." Said Bergil suddenly understanding.

"Aye lad I thought so." Said the older man smiling "Eleven years ago today I was carrying Frodo Baggins down those very steps we just walked along. No bigger then my little nephew he was but fifty years old. Make _me_ feel old it does."

"You're not old. When I think about it I was taller than the other Perian Peregrin Took when I was ten and yet he was nearly three times my age. I should be a giant by now!"

"True they were small and Peregrin was the smallest of all of them, but they say he slew an Olg-Hai troll at the Battle of the Black Gate." "I know he did. It was about to kill my father and he killed it to save him. Then it fell on top of both of them."

Both men laughed. The others looked over at them.

"We were just talking about the War." Mablung told them.

They all nodded knowing which war he meant. He then asked his friend Damrod the same questions but so that the whole cave could hear. This brought up memories for everyone. Soon they had all settled down round a blazing fire to an evening of roast meat, good ale, tall tales and reminisces of the war. Bergil was one of only a few of the younger men who had any stories about themselves but all had cousins, uncles, brothers and fathers who had fought for their country. How ever as the night wore on and the ale flowed freely the tall tales and war tales began to get distinctly mixed up. Mardil claimed that a scar he had on his hand was from a warg bite that had left him at death's door for two days but he had carried on fighting and had killed twenty orcs, ten wargs, five Haradrim and two Oliphaunts, before his uncle Damrod reminded him he and his family had been one of the first to leave the city and that while that scar was from a bite he had gotten during the war, that bite was from a goat on his grandsires farm. They had all laughed but it had grown late and they all wanted to leave early so as to get the best part of the journey back to Emyn Arnen over, so as to get home well before sunset on the second day.


	4. Chapter 4 Bergil

**Chapter 4 Bergil**

**Disclaimer yadah yadah yadah **

They had all slept soundly that night but in the morning the sound of the waterfall was augmented by the sound of the rain falling. They had all groaned but they all wanted to get back home quickly so there was nothing for it but to shoulder their packs and to get on with it. As they walked the rain eased off and soon the sun came out. Then Mardil the scout came back with news that he had seen a figure dressed in orc rags and covered in filth in a clearing slowly the whole team gathered round the clearing in order to completely surround who or whatever it was. As one side of team came into position the team leader whistled to alert the others they were in place. No one ever knew exactly what happened but just when the first leader whistled the whatever it was suddenly got frightened and ran away. Mablung signalled to the group nearest to where it was to follow it. Bergil was in that group. As they ran the thing suddenly swung itself up into a large tree. As they debated what to do the others came up. As they debated what to do someone said that as the youngest Bergil should go up and see what it was. Although he argued for all he was worth finally he was made to go up the tree. Making up his mind to find out who it was that said _he _should go up and to "thank" him and thanking the Valar that he had spent most of his holidays with his grandsire in Lossarnach climbing trees like this one he reached the level just below whatever it was when he felt the tree shake and through the leaves he saw a flash of black go past him. There was a cry of surprise from down below and Mardil yelled up to him to come down. Dropping down with the skill that only comes from much practice and several broken bones he ran over to where to others were gathered. "What is it?" he asked. The others grudgingly moved over to allow him a view.

It was a girl dressed in orcish rags with matted and dirt encrusted hair, so thin that even through her rags you could count every bone, her skin so bruised you could barely tell what its original colour was and last her right leg bent at an angle that was not humanly possible.

Mablung looked up as he came along "I think we have found your mysterious figure, Bergil."


	5. Chapter 5 Bergil

**This chapter is dedicated to "Jousting Elf with a Sabre" for being my first reviewer.**

**Thanks also to Caprice Ann Hedican-Kocur for reviewing I know I hate it when that happens!**

**Sorry about the delay I wrote four chapters and posted them all at once and then I had no idea what else to write!**

**Also I have been down the country (no net!) and just back to school after mid term so I had a bit of trouble getting online to post.**

**The next day: The original of this chapter is total _merde_ as the French say so I changed the end as I felt the story wasn't working the first way. Please note have changed rating from g to pg13 as I want to be able to be more dramatic in later parts.**

**Chapter 5 Bergil.**

**Disclaimer: see other chapies**

Bergil looked at the young woman lying there. Who was she and how had she come to be with the orcs? Had she been a prisoner since before the defeat of Sauron or had she been kidnapped from one of the villages that had grown up around Emyn Arnen since prince Faramir had settled there? Who knows?

"Why did she run away from us?" Mardil asked. " I think I could hazard a guess," said Damrod, " when we freed the prisoners in Mordor after the war some of them had forgotten anything but orcs and torture. It's the same thing here I think. Some how she managed to escape when we attacked. She has probably forgotten most of what she ever knew of humans. From her condition I'm not surprised. How she managed to survive let alone still have the spirit to escape I don't know." "But couldn't the figure we saw have been some thing else? She could have gotten these wounds anywhere." Mablung looked up " if orcs didn't make these wounds I'd like to meet who ever did," he said with a hint of steel in his voice. Mablung's sister had been kidnapped by the Haradrim during the war and had died before he could rescue her. Ever since Mablung had developed a great hatred of those who exploited and abused young women.

Then Barahir, one of the younger men said, "It's all very well to stand here talking but are we to bring her back to Emyn Arnen or will we leave her here? How are we to carry her? And what will we do when she comes to?" They all agreed they would bring her back to Emyn Arnen but how to do it?

However Mardil soon said, "My sister Maria lives near here and I'm sure her husband can lend us a cart or some other way to bring her to the city." Mardil and Bergil set off towards Maria's farm. They soon found it and secured the loan of a cart, a horse to pull it and one of Maria's dresses for the girl. However Bergil also saw Maria give Mardil a parcel that he hid at once. Mardil's nephew begged to be allowed to accompany them but his parents where adamant that he was too young.

When they arrived back to the others they found Mablung standing watch while the others set up camp. " It's too late to go any further today but we'll make it home before sunset tomorrow." he told them. When they asked about the girl Damrod said that it had been a good idea to get a decent dress for the girl but that she hadn't woken up yet. They carefully placed her in the cart, which had pillows, and sheets again borrowed from Maria. Barahir had made a stew for dinner and so they all sat down to eat, Mablung taking a break from the watch to eat. As they finished their meal Mardil produced his mysterious parcel revelling it to be a delicious plum pudding made by his sister that very day. They all cheered and after a good helping each many of them declared that they where in love with Maria. How ever as one half of those who declared their love habitually fell in love once a week and the other half had sweethearts waiting in Emyn Arnen or Minas Tirith all anyone did was laugh. As they did Mablung looked up to see that the girl had woken up. He gestured to the others and stood up and walked over towards her. Bowing he said to her " I hope you are well rested my dear. We did not mean to frighten you and I hope you will forgive us. We have some better clothes here for you if you wish to change your rags." The girl looked at him puzzled and responded in an equally puzzled voice with a sentence which none of them understood.

**A.N. will post next events from Sara's POV. Thanks again to my reviewers will RSVP ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sara

**Chapter 6 Sara.**

**Sara speaks modern English. All other characters speak in Westron. **

As she floated in the darkness of her own unconscious Sara wondered when she was going to die or if she already was. If this was death it was…

Before she could think what it was like she heard a great cheer. She opened her eyes to see that she was not dead but she was lying on sheets in a cart. The men who had been chasing her were all sitting in a circle round a fire a little way off. There were about twenty of them, eating and laughing. They were all talking and then one of them stood up and said some thing to the others. It must have been a joke or something similar because they all laughed. She tried to understand what they were saying but she couldn't. Whatever language these people spoke it wasn't the language she must have spoken before.

As she looked around she saw that one of them had seen she was awake. He came over to wards her. He was dressed the same as the others but the others looked at him it was clear that he was highly respected by them, probably a leader. He was tall and still relatively young in the firelight but his hair was streaked with grey and as he came nearer she saw that his face was beginning to show his age with wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes and mouth and a long scar running along his right cheek.

As he came towards her he spoke to her in words that were meant to be comforting, she could tell from the tone of voice he used, but she couldn't understand a word. Puzzled she asked, "what are you saying?" The man looked at her equally puzzled. He said something else in a different language but she just shuck her head, shrugged her shoulders and spread her hands in a gesture of not understanding. The man smiled and spoke another language; again she didn't understand and shuck her head. Then she had an idea. She sat up, smiled and pointing to herself she said "Sara". The man smiled and pointing to himself he said "Mablung". He pointed to her clothes, then to a parcel of clothes lying on the ground and finally to the bushes nearby saying something she didn't understand. She understood the gestures though but when she tried to move her leg hurt her so much that she couldn't move. Mablung saw and motioning to the othershitched a horse to the cart shewas in. The horse dragged the cart into the bushes where she somehow managed to change herself. She was grateful for the clothes as even in the heat from the fire she was cold in her rags.

After she had changed she called out and two of the men came over to her.They brought her back to the firesidewhere the others were talking. One of the younger men handed her a bowl of food. She sniffed it and then she began to eat it. When she had finished she was feeling very full and very tired. As she lay down she realised that even though she had even less idea about what was going on around her than she ever could remember she had also never felt safer. Her leg was broken and she couldn't really walk on it but she didn't want to. She had just eaten more food than the monsters had ever given her and still the men were eating more. Maybe being captured by these men wasn't so bad. No, not captured, but not rescued either, _meeting,_ enemies captured, heroes rescued, friends met, and even though she didn't understand them and they couldn't understand her, she knew they were friends.

**AN I don't know how much you can fix a broken leg in the field soI left it as is. SimilarlyI don't know how much you can walk soI figured I'd make it as bad asI could. pleasereview.Be aware i have no idea where this is going soyou are reading this asI type it butI write faster ifI get lots of reviews. yes I am very desperate.**


	7. Chapter 7 Finished

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and, those of you who read it without reviewing, I hope you liked it. Well it's been a year since I wrote my first chapter of 'I won't go back' since then a combiation of crummy computers and cronic writers block have prevented me from writing any more. I'm sorry but I have decided to stop writing this story. I will probably write some fluffy one shots later on if I get a good idea but I'm a reader not a writer.

If you are wondering what would have happened to Sara and co. I present (unbetaed):

---------------------------

**The Rest of the Plot.**

The Rangers take Sara to Emyn Arnen where she is taken care of. On the way they meet the Elves of Ithilien. She is adopted by Mablung and she learns Westron and the history of Arda. She and Bergil become best friends but both start to feel more for each other.

Lots of wise men try to find out what language Sara speaks but no one understands it. Then one day she over hears a conversation in English: two men are conspiring to kill the King, the Queen, The Royal family and the Steward and his family. Sara knows them all vaugly and she and Bergil have to race against timeto find out what is going on, without the conspirators finding out that Sara speaks English. The conspiracy is unmasked in the end and the men explain they are from the future but they are stuck here and they don't know how Sara came to Middle Earth.

The conspiritors are jailed and Sara and Bergil go to Mirkwood via Rohan to see if Radagast can help her go back to our time. Radagast shows them how an orphaned 16 year old Sara was running away from home when she was sent to Middle Earth five years before. He offers to send her back as a 16 year old. He says he can only open a portal between times twice, once to when she was 16 and once to when she will be 21. He says she can compare two lifes but if she doesn't want to go back at 21 she can never return. After some hesitance she goes home.

Five years later Sara has no memory of Middle Earth. She is a lonely History student at university who loves Lord of the Rings, especially Bergil and the Rangers. Then one night an old man comes into her house and tells everything. She is scared as she really only thought they were books. Radagast (the old man) repeats his offer and says it stands for a week.

During the week she gradually recovers her memories of Middle Earth and Bergil. She asks Radagast if the five years she spent in Middle Earth were real or if the five years from 16-21were real. He replies that they both happened at different times, so she has lived 26 years but five years she live twice, which explains two sets of memories.

After a lot of soul serching she decides to go back to Middle Earth. Bergil is waiting for her and he tells her it was just a day since she left. On the journey back she falls in love with him again and eventually tells him. He says he loves her and they all live happily ever after.

------------------------

This started as a way of exploring the lives of the different characters after the War of the Ring. Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion and his sisters, the children of Faramir and Eowyn, Eomer and Lothriel, the hobbits, Mirkwood, the elves of Ithilien, the dwarfs of Aglarond and of course Radagast. It then got mixed in with the idea of living part of your life at two different times in history, and the idea of a group of plotters secreting speaking English in Middle Earth and one girl who understands them. 'I won't go back' was chosen as a title when I had no idea what would happen so I'm sorry it has no relivance to the plot.

I'm going to keep this up as my first fic and if, at a later stage, I can come back to this, change it and write it out fully, I will post it but from now on I'm only posting completed stories.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Alibi girl:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.  
**Berzerkerprime: **My longest review and best constructive critisism review I got.  
**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Thanks for reviewing. It's great to hear nioce things about my writing.**  
Jousting Elf with a Sabre: **My first reviewer. Thanks a lot, you're so nice.**  
**

Thanks to **sphinxx **and **swimaura **who have this story in their favourites, to **horsiegurl **who has it on her alerts, **Alibi girl, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, swimaura** and **The faerie enchantress** who have me under author alerts, and **Jousting Elf with a Sabre** who has me under favourite authors, I'm glad you all like it and sorry I never finished.

--

---


End file.
